


Possibilities

by girafe13



Series: Band of Brothers prompts [14]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 5 Times, Bathroom Sex, M/M, No shame, Sex, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: Five places in the bathroom Joe and David had sex, and one… Actually,  that’s it, that’s the whole story, they had sex pretty much everywhere in there.





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsightfulInsomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/gifts).



> My lovely friend requested this like... 3 years ago LMAO I am super late BUT I hope this lives up to the expectation!!! Enjoy ;)  
> English is not my first language.

**SHOWER**

The steam is making it hard to see anything in the shower - also because he doesn’t have his glasses on - but David Webster doesn’t need to  _ see  _ what’s happening to  _ know  _ that Joseph Liebgott is giving him the best blowjob of his life right at this very moment. 

“Fuck, Lieb, what’s the-  _ ah  _ \- what’s the occasion?” Webster says, his fingers sprawled out on the ceramic walls, panting. 

Joe lets go of David’s thick cock and looks up, water falling on his face and back. He grins. 

“What, an honest man can’t give his boyfriend a blowjob without any reason, now?” 

Webster shakes his head, half laughing. “Well, can’t argue with that logic,” he weakly answers, and promptly shuts his mouth when he feels the amazing pressure of Joe’s lips on his cock once more. 

Webster hastily pushes back his dark hair from his face, his body inflamed by Joe’s ministrations. He can’t think straight, his world reduced to Joe’s hot mouth on his cock, his hands on his hips, and the water running down his boyfriend’s back. 

Joe looks so good like this, kneeling and teasing Webster’s sensitive length, so Webster tells Joe just that, praising him for taking his cock so far in his mouth. He is rewarded by a growl from Joe, who immediately goes faster. Webster is dizzy with all the attention, a shiver running up his spine when Joe decides to squeeze his ass. 

The rhythm of Joe’s movements and the water falling down has Webster hypnotized and soon, a terrible hotness that isn’t due to the shower builds up in his lower belly. He chokes on his words, grabbing with one hand at Joe’s short hair, the other one holding him up by the shower walls.

As he comes, he feels Joe swallowing around him, sending wave after wave of bliss directly to Webster’s head. His limbs suddenly are drained from any energy, and he can’t do anything else but pant as Joe kisses his right thigh and gets up, smirking. 

“I think you just killed me,” murmurs Webster as he puts his head on Joe’s shoulder, resting for a minute. 

Joe pats him on the back, then  drags him closer by the hips, kissing lightly Webster’s shoulder and neck. “I think we’ll have to buy you a wheelchair,” he snorts, his boyfriend’s legs still wobbly underneath him. 

Webster would kick him, but he settles for a kiss on the lips instead, the steam and hot water from the shower keeping them safe from the coldness of the rest of the room. 

 

**FLOOR**

“My back hurts”, complains Webster, his breath a little short. 

Joe already has two fingers inside of him, slick and pushing just right at Webster’s entrance. Moving now would kill the mood - well, for a few minutes at most- and Webster can already tell that Joe would have none of that. Still, he can’t help himself, his back cold and hurting from the ceramic tiles. From his point of view, he can see the ceiling, the soft lights they picked at IKEA and, of course, his boyfriend, stark naked and painfully hard, eyes mischievous and a smile to die for playing on his lips. Joe stops at Webster’s complaint and raises his eyebrows, almost rolling his eyes. Webster tries to continue, fucking himself slowly on Joe’s fingers, whining. Even though his back hurts, Webster wants is to feel himself full of Joe, he wants the pressure, he wants…

It must show on his face, because Joe grins even wider. “Then you’ll have to ride me, sweetheart.” 

Webster’s breath catches in his throat. He feels a flush coming right for his cheeks, his eyes fluttering shut as Joe resumes working him open for him. 

“That’s it, you’ll ride me just like a good boy, and I won’t have to do anything,” purrs Joe in his ear, his body looming above Webster’s chest. “Can’t wait to see you like this, you’re so beautiful when you ride me.”

Webster can hardly take it anymore. When Joe pushes a third finger, he moans, pushing back on Joe’s fingers eagerly. As soon as he feels ready, Webster looks at Joe, and nods, trying to catch his breath as Joe removes his fingers from him. 

They switch places swiftly, Webster climbing over his boyfriend, and rubbing up his cock against his belly. Joe almost whines, and digs his fingers deep into Webster’s hips, pushing him down. Finally, Webster is right there, and when he lowers himself on Joe, they both sigh, unable to hold back. Webster stays like this awhile, Joe buried deep in him, his dark curls falling into his eyes. 

“God, you’re pretty,” says Joe, his voice almost sweet, just as Webster starts to roll his hips. 

It’s delicious- the friction, the fullness he feels - and when Joe comes, Webster only lasts a few seconds more, overwhelmed by the sensations in his lower belly, of Joe’s hands on his body. They breathe, trying to recover, then-

“My back hurts,” whispers Joe, and Webster rolls his eyes.    


“I told you.”

 

**SINK**

The water comes on, but Webster doesn’t care, can’t care at this moment that the back of his nice shirt is getting soaked, because Joe has just hit the tender, sweet spot inside of him, and Webster can feel his toes curl with every slow thrust.

“God, Web, you’re killing me,” moans Joe as Webster melts and gives himself up completely under Joe. 

The sink digs up his spine, and Joe stops, leaving Webster panting and confused. 

“Babe, move, you’re going to cost us a lot for the electricity bill,” he smirks, and Webster wants to slap him. 

Instead, he scowls. “I’m  _ rich _ , Joe, we can have sex three days in a row non-stop and leave all the lights on, and I would be able to afford it, so can you please-” 

Joe rolls his hips, pushing inside. Webster gasps. 

“You want us to have sex with all the lights on for three days in a row? You’re a kinky motherfucker, you know that?” Joe winks. 

Webster just smiles back, sweat beginning to gather on his forehead. “We’ll just bill my father.” 

Joe stops again, and closes his eyes. 

“Oh fuck, that’s hot.” 

 

**WALL**

“Can I just get dressed for this gala, please-” 

“Nope,” is Joe’s answer.

Webster can  _ see  _ the smirk even though Joe is right behind him, and when teeth suddenly sink into his exposed shoulder, Webster can’t help a little gasp to escape his lips. 

“Okay, but please don’t mess up my hair,” pleads Webster, the exact same moment that Joe runs a hand through it. 

“You just look so  _ good _ ,” groans Joe, as he pushes Webster against the bathroom wall. 

Webster feels his face heat up a little. “Joe, I am not even wearing my jacket or my pants yet…” 

His boyfriend grinds himself up on him in response, aligning his cock with Webster’s through their boxers. 

“Exactly,” Joe says as he sets up a rhythm. “You’re just the way I like to see you.”

The friction is good, but it’s soon not enough as Joe unceremoniously shoves their briefs down and grabs at their cock with his left hand, his right occupied at grabbing Webster’s ass as if to leave marks there. 

Webster is occupied himself, cupping Joe’s face as their kisses become more heated, pushing back on him. Webster gets some leverage with the wall, but the fact that he’s basically pinned down makes his head spin. 

Afterwards, the only thing on Webster’s mind is how easy it would be to sneak in Joe to the event and suck him off in a bathroom stall in retribution. 

  
  


**BATH**

“I think we better call the apartment downstairs…” mutters Joe against Webster’s neck, planting a hot trail of hard kisses until he reaches behind his ear. 

“Why- why would we do that?” asks Webster, his occupied mind trying to focus on what Joe just said. 

“Yeah, because I am going to fuck you in this bath, I just want to warn them that they might get some residual water. I feel like splashing around a lot tonight.” 

Webster huffs a laugh. “I’m sure they’ll survive a few drops.” 

“How about a flood?” 

They actually have to call the insurance after  _ that _ , but if you’d ask them, it was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't be shy and leave a comment if you want, they really make my day!! :)


End file.
